Reunited And it Feels So Weird
by I-Got-A-Screename663
Summary: Seventeen years after Quinn and Puck gave their daughter away, Beth Grayson finds out she's adopted. After intense research and some hacking form her genius friend, she finds out who her parents are. Beth's adventure as her world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story that's been niggling in the back of my head for a while now. Basically, I kept thinking "What would Quinn and Puck's kid be like when she grew up? and other stuff like that. So yeah, after Puck sung "Beth" I just had to write this. It's a multi-chapter, and this is the prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm too tired to come up with a creative disclaimer, so please enjoy this really bad poem.**

**Oh how I wish,**

**That I could own Glee.**

**THen I'd have the inside dish,**

**On all that is happening.**

**But I have to wait a clock ticks and tocks,**

**To watch the next Glee, which is owned by Fox.**

**I DON"T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS!**

Prologue

She took a deep breath and felt a warm hand enclose hers. She turned toward the owner of the hand with a mix of terror and excitement in her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah. I need to." She leaned forward and kissed him, "Thanks for being here."

He smiled softly at her, "It's no problem. I'm just glad you asked me to come."

She laughed a little, "It wasn't exactly a tough decision to bring you. I mean Lacey's been a little on edge lately. I don't think she'd be up for catching a train down to Dallas from New York."

He laughed too, "Probably not. But I don't think she would let you stand here stalling, either." All seriousness left his face as he said this.

She nodded, "I know. No more stalling." She walked hurriedly across the large lawn and paused when she got to the door. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Slowly raising her fist, she knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

It felt an agonizingly long time before someone opened the door, "Hello?" came the hesitant reply as a young girl answered the door. She looked about thirteen.

"Um, hi. Are your parents home?" The girl nodded, "Can I talk to them?" The girl nodded again, and closed the door.

A minute later the door opened with a tall man and his wife standing in the doorway, "Can we help you?" The woman asked.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" The girl outside asked faintly.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed, "How do you know my maiden name?" she asked.

"Wikipedia." The girl replied.

The woman shared an anxious glance with her husband, "Um well…are you here for an autograph or-"

"Oh, no. I'm actually here because…" The girl swallowed and blinked back a few tears, "Because my name is Beth Grayson. And I'm your daughter."

* * *

AN: Okay, so thanks for reading. I'm actually quite happy with this prologue, and am looking forward to writing the rest of the story. Please read and review! I would sincerely appreciate it!

~I-Got-A~


	2. Chapter 1: Start of Something

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dear Fox,**

**I am a very dedicated Gleek, and would appreciate it if you could let me own Glee. I'm writing this letter politely so that you will call off the security guards you have had watching me for the last 48 hours. Please don't take it personally that I attempted to break into your offices. I swear I won't ever again. Because I really am in my left…I mean right mind. Anyway, I am aware that I DO NOT OWN GLEE AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL!**

**Sincerely, **

**Me**

_Good to be apart of something,_

_Once upon a time was nothing,_

_This could be the start of something,_

_This could be the start of something good._

_-Britannia High_

First Day of School Freshman Year

"I'm auditioning today after school. You should too." Beth told her friend as she shut her locker door.

"Auditioning for what?" Lacey asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Glee club." A smile broke across Beth's face as she said this.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Of course. I should have guessed. Little Miss Musicality has been counting down the days to be able to be in the St. Albus Private School Glee Club since she was seven."

Beth swatted Lacey's shoulder, "Don't make fun. Besides," she adjusted the shoulder strap on her bag "It's not like you haven't been counting down the days until you're eligible for the Technology Creation Competition thing."

"For the last time, don't call it the-" Lacey cut herself off, knowing her friend was just trying to push her buttons, "Never mind. I'll go to the auditions and support you, but I'm not going to audition."

Beth threw an arm around her friend and started dragging her down the hall, "That's okay. They wouldn't want you auditioning anyway. You got too much talent."

Lacey laughed, "That's total bull and you know it. _You're_ the one who's crazy talented."

Rolling her eyes, Beth said, "You're biased, though, so you can't judge my talent."

"Now that's not true." Lacey stated, "I may be your best friend, but I'd definitely tell you if you stunk."

"Gee, thanks. It really means a lot that you'd be able to tear me apart." Beth said sarcastically.

"Hey, I only tear apart the people I love. Now come one," Lacey tugged Beth through the door to the auditorium, "You've got history to make."

Four Years Later First Day of Senior Year

Beth pushed open the main doors to St. Albus and sighed, "This is the last time we'll open these doors on a first day of school."

"Yup." Lacey said, looking up sentimentally, "But next year will be the first time we open the doors at MIT as students." She grinned to her friend, not noticing how forced Beth's smile was.

I'm a horrible friend, Beth thought as she walked down the hall, her arm looped with Lacey's. She doesn't even realize that I don't really want to go.

"So I was thinking we should set up a schedule. You know for studying and working on the applications. Oh, _and_ we need to get some more extra-curricular activities for your resume." Lacey said.

"Uh, why?"

"Because you need to look like an involved, well-rounded student." Lacey explained.

"Excuse me," Beth defended, "I've been in the Glee Club the last three years, been lead in all the musicals, joined the technology club for you, and founded the Song-Writer's Symposium. Now, I know I don't have an IQ of 165, but that sounds like a pretty involved student. _You're_ the one who has almost no extra curriculars."

"Yeah, but MIT has guaranteed me a spot since I wrote my first program at age four." Lacey said as if it were obvious.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You know what you should do, though?"

"What?" Lacey smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Audition for show choir." Beth smiled jokingly, "You know you want to."

"I don't think so." Lacey laughed, "But knowing you, you're going to badger me all day about it, right?"

"Hmm," Beth pretended to ponder, "Yep."

"Why do I put up with you?" Lacey wondered as the two started their very last day of high school.

Pulling out the key to her house, Beth danced a little to her IPOD as she opened the door. Once inside, she tossed her keys back in her bag and headed to the fridge, "Alright, what do we have for snacks?" she wondered aloud, "Aha!" she quickly grabbed the marshmallow fluff jar on the top shelf. Then, snatching the cheddar and sour cream chips from the pantry, headed upstairs, oblivious to the voices coming from her father's study.

"She turns eighteen soon. I think we should tell her. What if she gets contacted? I mean how can we explain that?" Shelby Grayson asked her husband.

Andrew Grayson sighed, his head in his hands and his elbows on his desk, "I don't know."

"But maybe they won't talk to her, so if we don't tell her then it won't matter, right?" Shelby tried to reason.

"I wish we knew what they were planning. They told us they wouldn't want to see her again when she was born, but they just children, for goodness sake. Maybe they changed their minds." Andrew mused.

Shelby looked into her husband's eyes, "I don't want her to think we aren't her parents anymore if she finds out." Rare tears pooled in her eyes, "What if she looks at us like strangers?" she whispered, "I don't want to lose another daughter."

Andrew got out of his chair and put comforting arms around her, "I know. But we won't lose her. She's known us all her life. We raised her. She _knows_ we love her absolutely, and that we _are _her parents, if not biologically." He said firmly.

"I hope you're right." Shelby said into his shoulder.

"When am I ever wrong?" Andrew asked.

Shelby laughed sadly, "Never."

"Exactly."

Carrie Underwood blasted from Beth's phone as LACEY flashed across the screen, "Billy Bob's Barbeque." She answered, "Best ribs in the world."

"Yeah, hi. I'd like an extra large order of ribs delivered please." Lacey said.

"Alright, ma'am. If you just give me your address I'll send our best person out to deliver."

"Okay I live on, Stop Fooling Around I've Got News Lane." Lacey said.

Beth's eyebrows rose, "What's the news?"

"Rumor is, there's a new kid coming to school tomorrow. A senior, to be specific." The smile at having new information was clear in Lacey's voice.

"But, why would someone start senior year at a new school?" Beth asked, "That makes no sense."

"Some people have been saying he's in the witness protection program. Others say his parents are top secret agents who moved here to be undercover. And even more are saying-"

"What does the school file say?" Beth interrupted.

Lacey's voice was for too innocent as she said, "Whatever do you mean? I would never use my knowledge of computers to hack into the school's mainframe and find out the new student. And I would _definitely _not email you the information if I had."

"Uh-huh." Beth said doubtfully, "I'm checking my e-mail now." She pulled her laptop off the table next to her bed and opened up her e-mail account. Sure enough, she had one new e-mail. NEW STUDENT INFO was in the subject box.

Beth clicked it open and read over the contents, "He moved form England?" she asked Lacey as she set her phone down to put it on speaker.

"Yeah, but he's American. He used to live in California before that." Came Lacey's voice through the loud speaker.

"Interesting." Beth scrolled down and read more, "Name: Michael Rogers. Grade: Senior. Semester Grades: Straight A's. Nice."

"I know."

"And…he was captain of the debate team, the rowing team, which means he has nice arms, and was actively involved in the music program." Beth said, surprised, "He sounds perfect."

"You think he _sounds_ perfect?" Lacey asked, "Wait until you see his picture. It's all the way at the bottom of the page."

Scrolling down even more, Beth came across a photo, "Wow," she exhaled, "He's really good looking."

"I thought you'd think so." Lacey said.

"Yeah, well, you thought right." Beth replied. He had dirty blonde hair that hung on his forehead, beautiful blue eyes, and a naturally happy and infectious smile, "He's starting school tomorrow?" Beth checked.

"Yep. And he might need a guide to show around school. Want me to put you down as the guide in the computer?"

Beth nodded, even though Lacey couldn't see it through the phone, "Yes please. I mean, if he was so involved in music before, don't you think it'd be perfect for me to show him around?"

"Oh, of course" Lacey replied easily, "That pair would be harmonious."

"Oh, that was bad. I'm disappointed, Lacey. Really, I thought better of you than to make bad music puns." Beth told her, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go ahead and thank me for hooking you up already."

Beth smiled hugely, "Thank you, Lace."

"No problem. Now, I got to go. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Beth pressed End on her phone and looked back to the e-mail. "Michael Rogers, welcome to New York."

* * *

AN- Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated. It's not that I hadn't had the chapter written, actually I had it written two days after the prologue. I've just been really unsure about this chapter and was worried it was really bad. Not much happened in this chapter, it's basically background info and setting stuff up, but if you bear with me it gets better. I promise. Anyway, thank you for reading and for all the reviews and story alerts and such. It means a lot and I appreciate it so much!

So thank you once again, and please review!

~I-Got-A~


End file.
